


Supernatrual drabbles

by KaageYukimor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child!Cas, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaageYukimor/pseuds/KaageYukimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some random Supernatural prompts that Ive decided to write-<br/>Probs gonna be lots of destiel XD<br/>Tags and warnings will be updated as I add more chapters,<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Child Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that its short!

"Cas has his first nightmare."

 

Dean was pulled out of his happy dreams of those busty Asian babes by a hesitant tug on his sleeve, blinking blearily he rolled over to see a trembling Cas staring at him with big teary eyes and a terrified expression. “What’s wrong, bud?” Dean managed to grunt out after a few moments of intense staring. “I-I had a bad dream…” came the timid reply from the boy. Dean sighed softly scooting back and lifting up his covers for the little boy to crawl into his bed. He waited patiently until the boy was happily curled up to his chest before giving a weak annoyed grunt. “Don’t get use to this. Youre dealing with this like a man next time…” The little boy gave a small whimper in reply, choosing to snuggle himself closer to dean in response. He blushed slightly running a hand through Cas’s hair until the child’s breaths evened out. The blush on the mans face darkened as his arms wrapped around the small child pulling him closer pressing his face into the child’s hair. Muffled sobs came from the man. “I-ill get you back one day Cas…” The hushed promise was spoken out into the empty room leaving silence as the only answer.


	2. Child! Reader drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Reader is the half sister of the two hunters, and it is hero's day at school,where everyone is suppose to dress up as their favorite super hero, reader has a bit of a different idea as to what hero's look like.

The soft sneaky foot steps of a five year old quietly echoed through the motel that the boys and their little tag alone were currently staying at, it was probably the nicest hotel room the group had ever stayed in, having lush carpeting and flat screen TVs in the living area and the small area with two queens and a small roll away. “Sam!” the small girl with (h/c) scampered over to the giant who had been watching the news with a worried frown, strange things had been happening for months in this town and even him and Dean couldn’t figure out what was going on. He blinked a bit looking down at his half sister with a slight frown. “Y/N? what are you doing in your pajamas? You're suppose to be getting ready for school!” The young girl puffed out her cheeks irritably. “Shhh! Listen!” she grabbed Samuel’s hand tugging him along. “Hurry! Before De gets back!” Sam frowned slightly in confusion but got up and followed the five year old into the bedroom area so he could help her with something or another. 

~Time skip of magicalness!~

“Sam! Where is my jacket?!” Dean hollered angrily as he basically ripped apart his go back in frustration. “What jacket?” Sam help back the smile that was tugging at his lips, trying not to give himself away. “You bastard! My leather one!” Dean stomped over grabbing his brother by the front of his shirt, lifting him up angrily. “Where is it you son of a bitch!” Sam roughly pushed his brother off. “I don’t know! I don’t keep track of your things you know!” the two of them growled at each other about to start a fight until after a few juggles and frustrated noises from a certain little girl the door opened, revealing Y/N grinning brightly at the two of them. “I'm home!” The child was wearing one of Sams old button up flannels with the bottom cut off as a dress along with Deans jacket on top, the girl carefully holding it up so it didn’t drag on the ground. Dean blinked before glaring slightly walking over to the girl. “What do you thing your doing?! What did I tell you about taking stuff without asking?!” Y/N huffed irritably pouting back up at him. “Shush! You aren't suppose to talk yet!” The girl shut the heavy door with some struggle and a little assistance from the now confused Dean. Throwing her bag on the ground Y/N carefully opened it and lifted out a piece of paper holding it up to the two boys with a bright grin, there were three stick figures, one with a brown scribble that was probably meant to be Dean’s jacket, a small one with a bow and purple skirt being Y/N and a giant standing next to them with red scribbles that was suppose to be Sam’s favorite flannel shirt, over the top ‘my hero’s!’ was scribbled in sloppy unsure handwriting. Y/N grinned up at the two shocked boys with a bright grin. “Surprise! Duh ya like it?” she grinned giggling a bit as she carefully handed it to Dean with a stern ‘don’t rip it.’ Dean stared down at the little stick figure that had his name scribbled under it his eyes getting a bit misty, he handed it to Sam as he grinned crouching down and ruffling the girls hair with a emotional grin. “We love it, sweetie.”


	3. Bad drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is choppy but
> 
> mehgh

Prompt: TFW finds reader singing to make money.

 

Y/N sighed anxiously running her fingers through her hair as she grabbed her small ukulele and headed out of the small motel her and the boys and angel had been staying in for the past week, currently they were out hunting in Utah, trying to track down a witch that was being a total pain in the ass. Unfortunately Utah was the super religion state so bars were few and far between and the only hotel they could find near their hunting spot took cash only, tension had been building the longer they stayed and the thinner the lining of their pockets were getting, they only had enough money for one more day before they would be attempting to sleep in the car, and while she didn’t mind sleeping in the impala between Cas’s weird questions when he got tired and Deans sexual dreams she really rather not. So, she decided she was going to do the one thing that got her money before she had met the boys and started hunting with them, street performing. She walked into a center of the nearby mall, sitting on the water fountain before starting to gently strum her instrument, her fingers flowing over the familiar chords soothingly as she set her case on the ground infront of her. “Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair In 77 and 69 revolution was in the air I was born too late into a world that doesn't care Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair~”  
She smiled a bit tilting her head back as she let the music flow over her, ignoring the crowd around her, refusing to let the fact that nobody had noticed her yet bother her. 

When the head of state didn't play guitar,  
Not everybody drove a car,  
When music really mattered and when radio was king,  
When accountants didn't have control  
And the media couldn't buy your soul  
And computers were still scary and we didn’t know everything  
Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair  
In 77 and 69 revolution was in the air  
I was born too late into a world that doesn't care  
Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair  
When pop-stars still remained a myth  
And ignorance could still be bliss  
And when God Saved the Queen she turned a whiter shade of pale  
When my mom and dad were in their teens  
And anarchy was still a dream  
And the only way to stay in touch was a letter in the mail  
Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair  
In 77 and 69 revolution was in the air  
I was born too late into a world that doesn't care  
Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair  
When record shops were still on top  
And vinyl was all that they stocked  
And the super info highway was still drifting out in space Kids were wearing hand me downs, And playing games meant kick around And footballers still had long hair and dirt across their face I was born too late to a world that doesn't care Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair

She played a silly little ending with a small laugh before jumping in terror when three claps broke her daze, her eyes widened a dark flush crossing her cheeks when none other than the three boys stood infront of her with amused/amazed expressions, Ill let you guess which expressions belonged to who. “…Hey~” she chuckled nervously as she glanced down at her case where a five dollar bill and a couple ones sat, this was going to a long conversation.


	4. Promise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long hunt Sam finds himself comforting a rather frazzled five year old.

“Shh s’my its working…”

“y/n….what?”

Sam blinked blearily up at the five year old who was sitting ontop of him, staring down at the long gash that ran up the side of his face. Him and Dean had been tracking down a vampire, they killed it, but not before he had gotten a knife slashed up the side of his face.

“Working!”

The five year old started to fidget as she smacked two fingers against his cut causing him to flinch and jerk away. 

“Y/n! Thats enough!”

She recoiled back, nearly falling off of his lap in surprise when he raised his voice at her.

“hmm…”

Soon enough tears were streaming down her cheeks causing the larger male to flinch again as he sat up and quickly wrapped the girl up in his arms.

“Hey, baby, come on…No need for tears, you just startled me, yeah?”

The little girl nodded as small sobs started to bubble out as well despite her agreement.

“Wrks fur cas!”

She babbled to him through loud pained sobs that were soon quieted as she pressed her face into her big brothers chest.

“What…?”

Sam blinked down at y/n in confusion, not understanding a word she was saying.

“Cas does it an you don hurt no more nd I don’t wan yuh to hurt no more!”

Realization crossed Sam’s face before his eyes softened, pulling the little girl away from his chest so she could look him in the eye.

“Hey…Im okay, sweetie. Im a superhero right? A little scratch isnt going to hurt me!”

This caused a short pause in the water works, small sniffles coming as she stared him down for several moments before speaking up.

“...promise?”

“Yeah, I promise.”


End file.
